Détresse
by JesseLelfe
Summary: Et voilà, mon imagination a encore frappé, dans un moment d'ennui profond... ceci n'est pas un nawak, ce n'est pas pas triste non plus, j'ai promis. Rien que de l'humour et de la romance... Ce qui n'arrive que dans les histoires quoi...


Titre : Détresse

Auteur :JesseLelfe

Genre :Humour/Romance

Commentaires :

- Ceci n'est pas un nawak (j'aime pas ça)

- J'ai promis une fic plus gaie, en voilà une ! Preuve que mine de rien, ça me fait du bien d'être soutenue !!

* * *

POV de Duo

Il est 22h.

L'heure d'aller se coucher.

Aujourd'hui, on avait tous eu une mission de repérage dans différents endroits de la région, et on est tous claqués.

Crevés.

H.S.

In the wind.

Étant celui qui met le plus de temps à me doucher, chuis passé en dernier à la douche.

Là, j'en sors.

Crevé.

Fourbu.

Avec une intense envie de rejoindre Morphée.

* * *

Je me balade dans le couloir en boxer, la flemme d'enfiler autre chose.

En passant devant le salon, j'entends les bruits des touches de clavier, signe que le soldat parfait n'est pas encore couché.

Une fois, je l'ai surpris en train de jouer en ligne aux Chuzzles, un jeu marrant, j'ai été choqué.

Je me demande s'il joue encore à cette heure ci.

Trowa et Quatre sont dans leur chambre, à en juger par les faibles bruits qui en sortent.

Tant mieux pour eux.

Mais ils ont pas l'air si crevés que ça…

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, j'avais entendu Wu fei grimper au grenier.

Il y est encore, sans doute.

Je passe la porte de la chambre.

Je la ferme.

Oui, la porte.

Mais non, je ne vais pas me taire.

C'est physiquement impossible.

Je pose mes fesses sur mon lit.

Saisis ma brosse à cheveux.

Tresse mes cheveux.

Lentement.

Doucement.

Pour ne pas les abimer.

Je pose la brosse.

J'entre dans mon lit.

Ouvre le tiroir de la commode.

Introduis ma main dedans.

Et là…

Rien.

Il n'est pas là.

Zut.

Je suis pourtant sur de l'avoir remis à sa place ce matin !

Je regarde entre les draps.

Il n'y est pas.

Sous le lit.

Non plus.

Je fouille mon bordel organisé.

R.A.S.

…

Je crois qu'il est temps d'appeler à l'aide.

Je me rends en trombe dans le salon et me dirige droit vers mon sauveteur.

Heero.

* * *

Duo : Ouiiin, Hee-chan, je le retrouve plus !

Heero :Hn ? _(Qu'es ce que tu ne retrouve plus ?)_

Duo : mon _**nounours**_

Heero : Hn _(Ah)_

Duo : Tu m'aide à le chercher ?

Heero : Hn _(J'entends pas)_

Duo : Sitoplééé !

Heero : Hn? _(C'est si dramatique ?)_

Duo : Question de vie ou de mort.

Heero : Je sais peut être où il est.

Duo : C'est vrai ? Je t'adore !

Heero : Minute.

Duo : Quoi ?

Heero : Qu'es ce que je gagne si je t'aide ?

Duo : oO…

* * *

Comprenez ma surprise.

Heero Yuy demande une récompense pour accomplir une mission.

Vous y croyez vous ?

Nan hein ?

Moi non plus.

C'est la fatigue hein ?

Ouais c'est ça.

* * *

Duo : Euh… Qu'es ce que tu veux ?

Heero : Qu'es ce que tu propose ?

Duo : Je sais pas. Ce que tu veux.

Heero : Tout ce que je veux ?

Duo : Oui

* * *

Erreur

* * *

Duo : Dans la mesure de mes possibilités.

Heero : (Sort _**nounours**_ de la poche arrière de son jean offert pour son anniversaire la semaine dernière) Je te veux toi.

Et avant que j'aie le temps de réagir, il s'avance vers moi, me prend dans ses bras et murmure à mon oreille : " Je veux que tu assume tes sentiments pour moi et que tu acceptes les miens "

Duo : Comment sais tu que … ?

Heero : Quatre

Duo : Le traitre. Je vais le frapper.

Heero : Après.

Duo : Après quoi ?

Heero : Après ça.

Et il m'entraine vers la chambre tout en me droguant de baisers à même les lèvres ou le cou…

* * *

(1)

* * *

Le lendemain, vers 9h…

Wu fei : AAAH, un nounours !

Quatre : Ben quoi Wu fei, t'as peur d'un nounours ?

Wu fei : Pas du tout, mais c'est suspect !

Quatre : Pourquoi ?

Wu fei : Attends, réfléchis : qu'es ce qu'un nounours pourrait bien faire sur le canapé de notre salon ?

Quatre : Je sais pas.

Wu fei : C'est un leurre.

Quatre : Hein ?

Wu fei : Oui. Oz l'a mis ici pour dissimuler la bombe qui est à l'intérieur dans cette histoire d'avant A/C, avec un cheval en bois rempli de soldats…

Quatre : Jamais tu n'arriveras à mettre des soldats dans un si petit nounours…

Wu fei : Des soldats non, mais une bombe si !

Quatre : Non Wu fei. Jamais tu ne feras rentrer Sally là dedans.

Wu fei : Quoi ?

* * *

Plus tard… Beaucoup plus tard…

Vers 11h…

Quatre entre dans la cuisine dans le but de ranger les courses qu'il vient de faire, mais se stoppe à la vue de ce qui se trouve dans ladite cuisine.

Duo et Heero, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sont en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Quatre comprend alors ce que faisait nounours sur le canapé ce matin.

En réalité, nounours a été lâchement abandonné au profit d'une meilleure version du produit.

Bien meilleure version, à en juger par le sourire de Duo.

Fin

* * *

(1) C'est là que l'auteur aimerait faire un lemon malheureusement c'est pas dans ses possibilités… (ben oui, manque d'expérience oblige)

* * *

Ah, j'ai un peu fumé là…

Chais pas d'où ça sort…

Enfin, on peut pas dire que ce soit aussi triste que celle d'hier.

Ouais.

Ça va mieux.

Je crois.

J'espère.

J'aime bien cette fic, et je veux bien qu'Heero retrouve ma peluche aussi (sauf qu'il manque Heero et la peluche. Je peux me passer de la peluche, pas d'Heero XD)

Gros bisous à tous, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer !


End file.
